What! Grapes?
by Nimara
Summary: Shizuru wakes up to an unexpected surprise. No one said surprises were good things either. And did someone say grapes? Oh the fun one can have with GRAPES! -Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

A/N: By a silly request from a friend.

What?!

Nimara

Shizuru woke to several light pops coming from the other side of her closed door. She ignored the strange odor in the air as she rolled over to her side. The clock on the night stand read 6:33 PM. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pulling her lavender robe closer to her body she got out of bed. She stretched her arms above her head feeling absolutely refreshed. Work had been particularly stressful lately with the sluggish economy and she used her day off to rest to her heart's content. Napping had taken up the majority of her day and Natsuki had promised to be as quiet as possible.

Just the thought of Natsuki brought a small smirk to the woman's lips. Not only did her work keep her stressful but it also kept her busy. Perhaps now that she was well rested she could get her Natsuki-fix. It sounded like the best dinner in weeks.

Walking towards the kitchen she heard hushed voices and she drew herself back and listened carefully. If it was someone she did not know then it would definitely not be polite for her to show up in only a robe.

"Ohh, we have to try that again," whined Natsuki eagerly. Shizuru frowned. She did not often hear Natsuki this eager for anything. What possibly could her pup be talking about?

"Felt good, didn't it?" Was that Nao Yuuki? Wait, what did she say?

"I never knew yo u could do things like that." Clutching her robe closer to her body, Shizuru took a step closer to the kitchen. She could sense the smile on Natsuki's face as she spoke, "If I knew it would be that amazing, I would have done it sooner."

What the hell? Shizuru's frown deepened, no where close to worrying about the wrinkles it would cause.

"Give me your hand," Nao demanded quietly. "No, **don't suck on IT**! God, Kuga!"

Shizuru's face flushed with embarrassment at Nao's tone and quickly boiling anger.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," came Natsuki's sheepish reply.

"Shouldn't we be quieter?"

"Yeah...we don't want Shizuru to wake up and stop our fun." Natsuki...?

The shared in hushed laughter for a few moment before going silent.

There was a soft thud and then Nao spoke quietly, "You want to do it again?"

"Yes."

Oh, hell no. Shizuru strode into the kitchen from the hallway, barely remembering to keep her robe closed against her body, "Natsuki!"

Natsuki withdrew her finger from her mouth with widened eyes, "Shizuru?"

Nao leaned against the counter holding a similar look of shock. Between her fingers she held two grapes. Natsuki put the mayo container she was holding down and took a step towards an offended-looking Shizuru, "You okay, 'Zuru?"

Shizuru stared accusingly at Nao, "What is going on?"

Nao smirked. She was the first to regain her senses and she did not let the opportunity pass her by. Before Shizuru could finish asking her question she had sauntered up to the robed woman.

"What's going on, Fujino? Kuga and I were just having a little fun," she pressed a cold grape to Shizuru's lips.

Natsuki sputtered and Shizuru's look of anger dissolved into one of complete shock.

"Nao!! Shizuru! We were exploding grapes, for God's sake!"

Shizuru looked slightly bewildered at her lover and opened her mouth to speak but the grape dropped right in. Nao chuckled and moved back as Shizuru chewed the piece of fruit. It indeed was a grape, that was for sure.

"Exploding grapes?"

Before Natsuki could explain Nao cut in again, "Yes, it's what the young kids call it these days. Get with the times, Fujino. It's when you suck on the tit-..."

An angry flush returned to Shizuru but Natsuki finally had enough. She hastily interjected, "Shut the hell up, Nao! Shizuru, we saw this Youtube video of someone exploding grapes in the microwave so we decided to try it out."

Shizuru looked over at the microwave. It's door was open and the inside was messy with...grapes-- or at least the remains.

'_Ara, looks like I have been mistaken. Well...I could always turn the tables._'

Shizuru licked her lips. She gazed intently at Natsuki. "Oh how dull, Natsuki. I was really hoping..."

Shizuru grabbed Nao's hand and placed the remaining grape close to her lips. The twinkle in her eye mirrored Nao's and the girl stepped closer toward Shizuru.

"Hoping...it would be along the lines of what Yuuki-han was speaking of. "

Shizuru took the grape into her mouth, letting her tongue dart out and lick Nao's finger tip. Nao winked at Natsuki who looked like a fish out of water.

Nao beckoned Natsuki to her with her free hand, "What do you say, Kuga? I'm sure the three of us can find a few interesting terms to create. Let's start with _exploding grapes_."

"Nao, Get the HELL out of my house!!"

_'Ara, looks like I won't be getting twice the fun. At least Natsuki is on the menu. I hope they left some grapes for dessert.'_

_---_

Oh, hi there! Okay this was a completely random and pointless one shot but it was fun! Tell me what you thought about it. I know it's short but I do have others coming along two more stories as well! I wrote this at the request of a friend and to get my mind-juices flowing.

On the subject of exploding grapes: If you place a grape in the microwave, it will explode and look super cool. There is plenty of information on the Internet about it and videos as well. Caution!! As with anything that explodes in your microwave, this little stunt can ruin your appliances. :3 (In other words: don't try it at home shhh)

Thanks!

-Nimara


End file.
